


Pleasing Him

by unfortunately7



Series: Birthing Demons [4]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Enjoy, my lovelies~





	Pleasing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my lovelies~

Your child suckled eagerly at your breast, one chubby hand kneading the soft flesh as though to draw more milk. You brushed his soft, silken hair with your finger, gently. You doubted you had ever felt such a great affection as this. But part of you still felt empty, but you knew exactly what. Any day now, you thought, any day.

It had been very nearly a month since your baby was born. The infant was the highlight of your life at the moment. Sometimes, Rire would take him, presumably showing off the strong child he sired. Every time he looked at the tiny boy, you saw a hint of pride in his hardened face, which warmed you. you had produced something that made him happy.

You knew that Rire did't love you, not really, but that was okay. He cared for you in some twisted way, you had found a small haven in a corner of his darkened heart. It wasn't love, but you'd take whatever he'd give, because deep down, and though it couldn't be requited, you loved him. And with that came a deep-seated desire to please him in whatever small way you could.

His son pleased him, and soon, very soon, you'd be able to please him again. Your heart fluttered at the thought. You ached, a deep, empty feeling inside your belly. What he had said that you'd find yourself begging for him to fill you. The emptiness hurt more than anything he could ever do to hurt you, and you new that the only remedy would be to carry his eggs, over and over and over again, until the day you died. 

The child interrupted you from your train of thought. He pulled away from your breast, a small dribble of milk leaking from his mouth. You wiped it away with your thumb. He gazed up at you, his cat-eyes gleaming. Sweet little boy. You lifted him closer and kissed his cheek. He gurgled and patted your face with his chubby hand. Rire may not love you, but your child certainly did. You guessed the strongest bond a demon was capable of was that of mother and child. 

"You're going to make him soft."

You started, looking up at the door. Rire had entered silently. He leaned against a bookshelf (filled with all of your favorite books), arms crossed, ever-present smirk plastered across his face. Your face grew warm. You recognized that look. Standing back upright, he walked over and lifted the baby from your arms. For a moment he held him to his chest, then walked over to the child's crib. He paused for a moment, back towards you, and you swear he kissed the baby's forehead. You smiled.

Rire laid the baby in the crib, then touched his forehead and murmured something you couldn't understand. You were sure it was no Earth language. The baby's eyes fluttered shut. Panic raced through you, then you noticed the child was still breathing.

"What did you do?" Your voice was soft, but not timid as it would have been when you first arrived here. You didn't dare say it, but you trusted Rire, sort-of. Rire turned back towards you, making a motion with his hand that told you to lay down. 

"I merely put him to sleep. He'll rest soundly for the next few hours while I take care of-" two tentacles wrapped around your ankles and spread your legs apart "-business." You shivered at the tone of his voice. He leaned over you, eyebrow quirked. "What do you want, pet?" His voice was deep and sultry. You reached up and nudged his ever-present sunglasses. He took them off, resting them on your bedside table. You liked seeing his eyes. You could get lost in them so easily.

"Answer me, little one," he murmured. Your breath hitched for a moment.

"Want you," you whispered. "Please." Your cheeks were burning. He broke into a toothy, intimidating grin. His eyes glowed softly in the dim light. 

"If you say so." Two more tentacles appeared and encircled your wrists. They were tight, but not so tight that they hurt, not too badly, anyway. You shivered again, biting the inside of your lip. Another tentacle arrived, covered in the dark ichor you were so familiar too. The blunted tip rubbed circles around your clitoris, making you whimper. 

As soon as the tiny sound left your lips, the tentacle plunged into you with no forewarning. You cried out,more from pleasure than pain. You clenched around the appendage involuntarily. Rire laughed. "Eager, hmm? I'm sure you can take more, if you'd like." You moaned again as he swirled the tentacle within you. "I'll take that as a yes."

A sixth tentacle unfurled. It wasn't until it was positioned right at your entrance that you realized what he was about to do. It pressed inwards next to the other, stretching you to the brink. It hurt so badly, but you didn't care. You could feel him inside your mind, influencing you, causing you to feel an overwhelming pleasure that made your toes curl. You were so terribly full that with one pumping motion, he made you come undone around him. You were glad your cries couldn't wake your son.

After a minute or two of rhythmic motions and flexing of his tentacles, Rire began to push deeper. In a moment of intense pain, he penetrated your cervix. Under his influence, the pain faded until it was all but gone. The tentacles shifted and stretched within you, widening the inner entrance to your womb until both, yes, both could fit inside. You gazed at your belly and trembled at the sight of the tentacles moving so deep within you. Rire chuckled.

The first egg was fairly small, but you felt it the entire way to its resting pain in your uterus. It pushed through your vagina, pressing against your walls in an oh-so-pleasurable way. A second followed soon after, larger this time, and then a third. You could see them swell your belly, hard lumps pushing up from under your flesh. Soon you lost count, too mesmerized by the show before to. Rire was watching you intently, grin growing wider and wider as you stretched further and further to accommodate his ovum. When the final egg came to rest, your abdomen was nearly twice as large as it had been the first time. Nearly as big as the rest of you, practically. 

Rire's tentacles withdrew slowly from you, and the others released your wrists and ankles. You lay there limp, sweat-coated, and used. You could no longer see past his chest from your position, but your heard the rustle as he undid his pants and drew himself out. His cock was smaller than the tentacles, much smaller, but somehow it brought you more pleasure than they had. His thrusts were long and sharp, and made you moan so loudly in pleasure that the servants in the hallways probably got erections themselves. His hips snapped against your belly, each thrust making the eggs creak and groan within you. Suddenly, he thrust himself as deeply as possible, and a rush of hot fluid filled you to the brim. You didn't think it possible, but your abdomen swelled just a bit more to hold all of the semen bestowed to you by the king of demons. He groaned as he withdrew. 

"Get a little rest. I'll be back tonight, though. Seeing you all swollen with my ovum is really quite arousing."

You couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
